Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Neighbourhood Animals is the seventh Baby Einstein Episode It was released in 2001 and released again in 2009 And 2010 with different segments Trivia *The sequel of this video is World Animals. *Some animals in this video are on the Animal discovery cards. *In 2004, they don't call it Baby Dolittle: Neighbourhood Animals and they just call it Neighbourhood Animals and on the DVD cover. Bubba the bird was replaced except Pavlov the Dog and Knee Deep the Frog by Stella the Cat. Characters #Pavlov The Dog #Knee Deep The Frog #Quacker The Duck #Quacker's Mommy (Cameo) #2 Immortal Ducks (Cameo) #Wellington The Cow #Neightan The Horse #Misty The Mouse #Chilla The Mouse #Violet The Mouse (Cameo) #Stella the Cat #Roger The Rooster #Oinky The Pig #Bubba The Bird #Dotty The Ladybug #Bach The Rabbit #Baabra The Sheep #Boca The Chicken #Another Frog (Nameless) #Max The Lamb Segments Music Video About Domestic Animals (Tsar's Farewell) Intro Home Animals In Our Home *Dog *Pavlov The Dog Clicks The Remote Gets His Bone And Throws It Away *Music Video About Dogs (Contra Dance No. 10,) *Pavlov The Dog Looks For His Bone In The Dirt (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Three Dalmatians Go Up The Stairs *Cat *Stella The Cat Looks For The Remote In Some Clothes *Music Video About Cats *Stella The Cat Plays With Her Yarn And Gets Her Yarn All Over Her (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Cat Chimes Backyard Animals In The Backyard *Bird *Bubba The Bird Sees A Picture Of A Bird *Music Video About Birds (Snow Maiden Dance Of The Birds) *Bubba The Birds Sits In His Nest And Chirps (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Marble Birds *Bug *Dotty The Ladybug Sees A Picture Of A Bug And Buzzes Away *Music Video About Bugs (Flight Of The Bumblebee) *Sierra Clark Tells A Bee Joke *A Cricket Turns The Camera Off Farm Animals On The Farm Music Video About The Farm *Cow *Wellington The Cow Holds A Milk Bucket And Moos *Music Video About Cows (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) *Horse *Neightan The Horse Wears A Straw Hat And Neckerchief And Whinnies *Music Video About Horses (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Pig *Oinky The Pig Grunts *Music Video About Pigs (Old MacDonald Had A Farm) *Neightan The Horse Is Hungry And Asks Wellington The Cow To Bring Him Some Hay And Neightan Throws It Away And Wants More Hay And He Throws It Away Again And Wants More Hay Wellington Gets Freaked Out And Neightan Throws It Away Yet Again And Oinky The Pig Drives A Tractor. *Flying Cow *Sheep *Baabra The Sheep Sees The Television Bleats And Clicks The Remote *Music Video About Sheep (Minuet In G Major) *Baabra The Sheep Dreams Of Sheep Jumping Over A Fence *Chicken *Boca The Chicken Clucks To Turn On The Television *Music Video About Chickens (The Happy Farmer) *Boca The Chicken Lays Her Eggs In The Coop *Aspen Clark Tells A Chicken Joke *Rooster *Roger The Rooster Sleeps In Front Of The Television Wellington The Cow Does A Wake Up Prank With A Cowbell Roger Wakes Up Wellington Walks Away Roger Crows To Turn On The Television *Music Video About Roosters (Snowbird On The Ashbank) *Roger The Rooster Stands Still With Boca's Egg Wellington The Cow Enters And Sees The Egg Wellington Takes The Egg Out Of The Cup And Walks Away Roger Crows And Walks Away Oinky The Pig Enters Grunts And Walks Away Knee Deep The Frog And Another Frog (Nameless) Enter And Croak And Hop Away Pavlov The Dog Enters And Pants And Walks Away Park Animals At The Park *Rabbit *Bach The Rabbit Sees A Picture Of A Rabbit And Gets A Carrot Some Lettuce And Some Broccoli And Hops *Music Video About Rabbits (Alborada) *Bach The Rabbit Appears In A Hat (Repeat From Baby Van Gogh) (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Mouse *Misty The Mouse Clicks The Remote But It Turns Out To Be A Dog She Clicks Again But It Turns Out To Be A Cat She Tries One More Time Now It's A Mouse And Misty Says Uh huh *Music Video About Mice *Mouse Trap *Misty And Chilla Have A Food Fight (Repeat From Baby MacDonald) *Frog *Knee Deep The Frog And Pavlov The Dog Hop They Hop Small Medium And Big But Pavlov Can't Jump So Big And Knee Deep Drowns *Music Video About Frogs *Knee Deep The Frog Sits On A Lilypad A Fly Flys By And Circles Him And Knee Deep Sees The Fly And Eats It Another Fly Shows Up And It Repeats But When A Third Fly Shows Up Knee Deep Finally Eats It (Mode 2 Grow With Me Only) *Dancing Frog *Duck *Quacker The Duck Sees A Picture Of A Duck Pavlov The Dog Appears And Quacks At Him And Quacker Runs Away *Music Video About Ducks (Canon) *Quacker The Duck Runs Around While Quacking (Repeat From Language Nursery) *Knee Deep The Frog And Quacker The Duck Croak And Quack But They Switch Bodies *Music Video About Domestic Animals (Fandango Asturiano) *Credits Gallery (2001 version) 988840062.jpg|duck puppet 988840073 (1).jpg|Mouse Trap game 988840083.jpg|toy frog what flips other Category:Featuring Antonio Vivaldi music Category:Ludwig van Beethoven Category:Animals Category:2004 Category:Sierra's Appearances